Rain
by svvya
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots centering around Kyo, and that thing that never fails to put him in a bad mood. That's right: Rain. Previously a completed oneshot- Most stories will be Kyoru.
1. Under My Umbrella

Yay oneshots! Note: I've redone this first chapter a bit so it has a disclaimer and all.

**Title**: Under My Umbrella  
**Category**: Romance  
**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer: I do not, in ANY of these stories own Furuba or the characters, ect.**

It's really just random fluff... But I like it... Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell? Get off me!" Kyo's outburst didn't come out as angry as he would have liked. In fact, it it sounded more like he was whining, but that wasn't his fault... It was raining. And now someone was sitting on his chest. Kyo had been trying to sleep on the couch, but had been rudely awakened by... He opened his eyes... Shigure.

"Sorry. You were sleeping like a rock and this was the easiest way to wake you up." Shigure didn't sound sorry at all. On the contrary, he was grinning.

"I was hardly even asleep!" Fine, Kyo _had_ been dozing, but he was a light sleeper.

"Oh. Most fun I meant." Shigure shrugged, obviously not caring that he was practically suffocating Kyo. He continued, "Tohru-kun is stuck at work in the rain without so much as an umbrella, so you have to bring her one."

No way was Kyo going outside. It was a freaking typhoon out there. There were tornado and flash flood warnings- The whole ten yards. Nothing good could happen if he went outside. Kyo felt so weak inside the house during storms that if he actually went outside in one this bad, it wasn't unlikely that he would collapse halfway to Tohru's work... And the effort of holding the umbrella seemed like a waste of energy.

"Make Yuki do it," Kyo growled while trying (and failing) to push Shigure off him.

"Yuki is stuck at the school. No one's allowed to walk home due to the weather."

What? Kyo shook his head and asked, "Then how is Tohru at work?" Kyo hadn't bothered to go to school; the last time he tried, he fell asleep during first period... It was easier just to stay home and sleep.

"The storm got worse after Tohru left. Yuki had to stay after for Student Council and now he's not allowed to leave until someone picks him up." Shigure nodded and leaned back into the couch, showing Kyo he didn't have any intention of getting up.

"So go pick him up and then get Tohru!" Honestly, Shigure was an idiot.

Shigure made a 'Tch!'ing noise and shook his head as if he was disappointed. "You think I'm going to drive in that? No, no, no. You going out is the only option... Unless you want poor, defenseless, airhead Tohru to walk home by herself... In the rain... In the dark... Alone."

Images of Tohru turning down the wrong street because she couldn't see through the rain, or getting hit by a car, or someone kidnapping her even filled his head.

"Fine, fine, I'll go... But first get off me!" Kyo feebly tried to push Shigure off again and he finally stood up.

"Off you go!" Shigure walked away and Kyo slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He really did feel weak; when he stood up he nearly fell back over.

With a groan, Kyo trudged over to the door, put on his shoes and coat, grabbed an umbrella, and walked out the door.

The storm was as awful as Kyo thought it would be. Even with the umbrella he was still getting soaked and the wind was almost knocking him over.

When Kyo reached the building where Tohru worked, she ran out to meet him. "Kyo-kun! Why are you out in this storm?"

"I came to get you," He mumbled, grabbing Tohru's arm and pulling her under the umbrella. "I came so you wouldn't get wet and now you're running around in the rain."

Wow, the umbrella was heavy and... Why was Tohru looking at him and giggling?

"Kyo-kun, why do you have _my_ umbrella?"

"Wha...?" Kyo looked up at the umbrella he was holding and, sure enough, it was pink. He slumped over, still barely holding it up, and said, "Da... Dammit! I was tired and didn't notice which one I picked up."

Tohru giggled and grabbed Kyo's hand. "You didn't have to come and get me... I could have gotten home fine."

Kyo straightened up and shook his head. "Of course I did, idiot. You would have gotten lost or something if you tried to walk home in this alone." He tried to ignore the small drop in his stomach when Tohru took his hand- He had known he loved Tohru for a while, but didn't know how she thought of him... Probably just as a friend, she held hands with Yuki and Momiji too and they were just friends with her.

There was another small laugh from Tohru, she knew that Kyo always got in a bad mood when it rained and he didn't mean anything by calling her an idiot... It was a good thing she knew, too, because Kyo wasn't going to apologize.

"What do you want for- Ah!" A strong gust of wind hit them and knocked the umbrella out of Kyo's hand and blew it down the street and out of site.

"Crap," Kyo muttered, glaring up at the sky which was raining as much as it had been when he left, so, in a matter of minutes, the two were soaked.

"Sorry about that," Kyo said as he and Tohru began walking again.

"It's alright!" Tohru said cheerfully, well really in the same tone of voice she always spoke in.

"I'll get you a new one," he insisted. It was the least he could do after calling her an idiot _and_ losing her umbrella.

"It's really fine, Kyo-kun!" And he knew it was.

They walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, but Kyo kept feeling more and more tired, undoubtedly because he was drenched.

When Kyo and Tohru reached the door, they stopped outside. Tohru said, "Thank you again!" Then she stood up on her up on her tiptoes and... Something happened.

Tohru must have meant to give Kyo a kiss on the cheek, just a thank you between friends, but... She had never been the best with depth perception, and there was a lot of wind, so they ended up kissing on the lips.

"I-I- Sorry!" Tohru pulled away, her blushing face even visible in the semidarkness.

_She_ might have been sorry, but it was fine with Kyo... He certainly didn't mind being rained on now... "Er... It's alright... I... Um, don't mind...?" That sounded lame, but what else was he supposed to say? Both he and Tohru were awkward in areas like this.

"Uh... Okay... Me neither..." Tohru's face was even redder and she was looking down at the ground. Yes. They were definitely bogh awkward.

Kyo cleared his throat and then said, "Well... Great. Shall we go in then?"

"Ah, yes!"

Almost as soon as they walked into the house, Yuki greeted them. "Good, you're still alive... Well... I don't really care if you're alive or not, Cat."

"What the- How did you get home?"

"Shigure picked me up." Yuki looked at Kyo and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Idiot."

"What? Damn him!"

"Yes, yes," Shigure said in a bored voice, coming to see them as well. "Damn me to hell and all that... So, Kyo, you were stupid enough to believe my story about how it was too dangerous to drive to make you go out in the rain?" He laughed and nodded, obviously pleased with himself.

Kyo rolled his eyes and pushed past Shigure and Yuki; he really did need to lie down before he collapsed. He looked back and gave them both a look that he hoped conveyed to the two how stupid they were. "Why wouldn't I go out there? I love the rain." He turned back around, but didn't miss their confused looks or the blush creeping back into Tohru's cheeks.


	2. Stray Cat Strut

Alrighty. This was just begging to be made, and with my new and improved story (Okay, it was just changed to ongoing, and there's a new description) there is the perfect opportunity! So, I have a few ideas for some more rain related stories, but I'm very open to suggestions. I'm looking for Kyoru ideas mainly (even though this isn't really one...) Just tell me if you have any!

Note: This will be updated whenever I feel like it (hopefully regularly) but it isn't the top prioritey. Keep a lookout for updates, though. :)

Title: Stray Cat Strut  
Category: Humor  
Rating: T (Kyo's mouth)

--

_Rain, Rain, go away. Come again..._

Well, never. There was nothing Kyo Sohma hated more than rain, and he was currently stuck in the middle of it. Oh, joy. It had been storming for three days straight, and the Cat had felt weaker and weaker everyday. But for some reason now unknown to him, he had decided to try and brave the storm to get to the dojo (it was Thursday, after all). Sure, Tohru had warned him that it was dangerous, and he was too weak to travel all the way there alone, he was irritable and had snapped something about being fine. And now he was all alone, half a mile from home, and even further from the dojo, soaked and about to collapse.

He made a note in his mind for next time: _Always listen to Tohru._

"God damn rain!" He yelled, dropping his umbrella and falling down on all fours, unable to even stand anymore. He reached for his cell phone. He was going to call Shigure and ask to get picked up. Forget pride. Forget that he was going to be teased for who knows how long by the Rat. He wanted to get _out _of the rain.

But before his hand could get to his pocket, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. He felt the last of his energy drain out of him, and himself transform before he sank into a blissful (and considerably drier) darkness.

--

Tohru was frantic. Something was wrong, she knew it. She was pacing in front of the phone and unconsciously wringing her hands together.

"Honda-san, what's the matter?" Tohru jumped at the sound of Yuki's voice and tried to keep her voice steady as she answered, looking at the phone and out the window as she did so.

"Oh, it's p-probably nothing, Yuki-kun, but Kyo-kun left to go to the dojo an hour ago, and he promised he would call me when he got there to tell me he was okay, but he hasn't called yet." Her voice sped up as she spoke, slurring into one, long, run-on sentence Yuki could hardly keep up with.

"I'm sure he was just being his usual, inconsiderate self, Honda-san," Yuki assured her. Tohru nodded, but it was plain that she wasn't consoled at all.

One hour turned into two. And two into three. Finally Tohru couldn't wait any longer; She picked up the phone and dialed the dojo's number.

"Hello? Shishou-san?" Tohru said when he picked up the phone. "It's Tohru. Um, this might sound silly, but is Kyo-kun there yet?"

There was silence on the other end, but then, "No, I thought he wouldn't try coming today. But he did?"

"Y-Yes," Tohru's worry was magnified by about ten now, "he left a few hours ago and said he'd call me when he got there, but he hasn't."

When Shishou replied, he didn't sound nearly as worried as Tohru was. "He's probably inside a store or something and trying to wait the storm out. Have you tried his cell phone?"

"Oh, right. Not yet. I will, thank you." When Tohru hung up the phone, she immediately dialed Kyo's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She should have reminded him to charge it.

"Still no call from Kyon?" Shigure walked past Tohru and frowned when he saw her face- She was struggling not to cry. She shook her head and Shigure walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He's probably fine, but we can look for him if you'd like." She nodded and Shigure called, "Come on, Yuki, we're going to try and find Kyon."

--

"Mommy! Look, a kitty!" Kyo was rudely awakened by the high-pitched voice of a small girl. He opened his eyes and his first thought was joy- No rain was falling on him! It must have stopped! But, no, of course not. He saw a little girl who couldn't have been older than five was holding her umbrella over him.

"Honey, don't touch him- He's a stray." Kyo heard an older woman's voice and, with a feeling of horror washing over him, realized he must have still been a cat.

"But, Mommy, he's all alone, and it's raining! Can we take him home? Please?" No. No way. He was not going to be taken home by some strange girl just to reappear as a human in her living room later. He tried to get up, but was still too weak.

"No, you know Daddy's allergic to cats... But... There's a shelter just around the corner. I suppose we can take him there," "Mommy" relented.

"Yay! Come on, Mr. Kitty, we'll get you inside." The girl scooped him up not so gently, and Kyo tried to yell something. A "Put me down!" or maybe a string of curses, but all that came out was a soft, Mewling noise.

Was he turning into a cat?! _Was he destined to live like a real cat for the rest of his life?!_

He had to admit though, even if he couldn't move, it was warmer being held by the girl than laying on the cold sidewalk, and at least he would be out of the storm at the animal shelter... Although, it was going to be hard to explain if he changed back into a human in a small cage (would that be possible?), and not to mention this whole thing was humiliating. Extremely humiliating. But there was nothing he could do.

--

"Look! It's Kyo-kun's clothes!" They had been walking the route Kyo usually took to the dojo and had found his pile of clothes and umbrella. Tohru's worst fears were confirmed. A quick look told her that Kyo wasn't there. What could of happened to him? Horrible senarios kept playing through her mind. She could usually make any situation positive, but Tohru knew how weak Kyo got in the rain, and couldn't possibly think of a good thing that could have happened.

"So, he transformed and... Wandered off?" Yuki wondered.

"He would have been too weak to go anywhere if he transformed... Someone must have picked him up," Shigure said. Tohru let out a soft whimper, and Shigure quickly continued, "But they might have taken him to a," he let out a noise that sounded like a laugh badly disguised as a cough, "to an animal shelter. It's getting late, but we can check in the morning, there's one near here." He and Yuki both went into conspicous cough/laughing fits, and Tohru just nodded miserably. She hoped Kyo wasn't miserable wherever he was.

--

Tohru would have been upset to find out Kyo was miserable. Very miserable, in fact. A young, all too cheery man had taken Kyo from the woman and her daughter, assuring them that "He cared about animals."

"Wow, little guy, I've never seen a cat that's a color like you before," He said as he carried him to a small cage near a lot of other cats.

"It's because I'm a damn _person_!" Kyo tried to yell, but only succeeded in letting out a low growl.

The man chuckled and put him inside the cage, obliviously saying, "You must be glad to be out of the rain. Well, it's closing time, so I'll see you all tomorrow!" He closed te door to Kyo's cage, left the room, and shut off the light with a click. Kyo winced when another roar of thunder could be heard outside, and he settled in for a rough night.

--

"Has anyone brought in an orange cat, lately?" Tohru asked anxiously when she, Yuki, and Shigure arrived at the animal shelter the next day.

I-Care-About-Animals-San was working that morning, too, and happily led them to where the cats were kept, chattering about how he had never seen a cat like him before.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru practically shouted when she saw him sitting in his cage and glaring (well, as close as a cat can get to glaring) at the outside.

Yuki stopped short when he saw Kyo, unlike Tohru who rushed toward the cage. "Th-The cat... Oh, god, this is... He actually..." Yuki was obviously struggling to keep a grin off of his face, and he choked out, "Excuse me," before running back into the lobby. It was no use, though, because everyone still with the cats could hear him laughing.

Shigure, on the other hand, followed Tohru over and didn't try to hide his laughter. "Oh, Kyonkichi," he said in between laughs. "How do you... haha... Get yourself into these... haha... Situations?" He held onto his composure long enough to reach inside the cage to try and take Kyo out, but pulled his hand out, still laughing, a second later. "Bad kitty!" He scolded. "No biting!"

Tohru reached into the cage and effortlessly picked up Kyo. He cat-glared at Shigure while relaxing gratefully into Tohru's arms. "Thank goodness you're alright, Kyo-kun, I was so worried," she told him while they were leaving.

--

"So did they feed you cat food?"

"Did you have to use the litter box?"

"Are you planning on going back?"

Yuki and Shigure took turns asking him questions when they got home and Tohru fixed him some food to help him build up his strength again. As a matter of fact, they did, he did, and he was defiantly not, but he was not going to dignify the idiot's questions with answers.

Within a few hours he had transformed back into a human, and he was ready to put the whole ordeal behind him. And, in about ten years or so, he was sure Yuki and Shigure would let him.


	3. Let the Rain Fall Down

Numero tres... A Kyoru one.

Title: Let The Rain Fall Down (A/N: I hate Hillary Duff, but I'm going with song parts for titles)  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rating: T

--

"Kyo, Tohru-kun asked you if you want any-"

"I already said no," Kyo growled, cutting off his older cousin, Shigure, who was looking at him from across the dinner table reprovingly.

"He did, Shigure-san," Tohru added quietly in Kyo's defense. She had asked if he wanted any more rice, and Kyo had refused rather rudely.

It wasn't his fault. Fine. Technically it was his fault for opening his stupid mouth and snapping at Tohru, but he had a lot of things on his mind, and a rainstorm was on its way.

The Curse had been broken for a week now and, while Kyo should have been ecstatic, happy all the time, but he couldn't help but think, constantly, about how he still hadn't told Tohru how he felt about her. Isn't this what he was waiting for? The Curse breaking? For all his inferiority and self-hate to fade away and leave him an opening to tell Tohru that he... That he loved her?

And yet... And yet he still didn't have the courage, and was afraid of Tohru rejecting him. She wouldn't be rude, or harsh, but it would be rejection all the same if she said she didn't like him back. So instead of being happy like he should have been, Kyo was irritable and snapped at Tohru whenever he was around her.

"Learn some manners, Kyon." Now that the Curse was broken, Yuki had taken to calling Kyo 'Kyon' instead of 'Cat.' Kyo glared at the former Rat as he ate his rice calmly, like he hadn't jsut insulted Kyo, and had suddenly had enough.

"I'm not even hungry," Kyo said angrily while standing up and throwing down his chopsticks. He ignored Tohru's worried stammering- She was trying to smooth things out as always- and stormed out the door.

"Get the mail while you're up," he heard Shigure call at his back. Kyo let out a grunt of recognition and went out to do so- It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

As he made his way to the door, he thought about the coming rain. Even though he wasn't the Cat anymore, he still wasn't looking forward to the coming downpour. But since he wasn't tired yet, he figured the storm was a ways off.

Kyo slid open the door and started toward the mailbox, and cursed under his breath about how far away said mailbox was. _Stupid Shigure asking me to get the stupid mail, just because my stupid self yelled at Tohru..._ He stopped his mind rant to wipe some rain off of his face and then-

Then he stopped. It was raining. He hadn't even noticed. It hadn't even _bothered_ him. The cool rain hitting his skin after the day being so hot was actually kind of _pleasant_.

The thought made Kyo laugh out loud. Who ever thought he would be thinking that? About rain of all things! The next thing you knew, he would become friends with Yuki. _That _thought made him continue laughing. All his bad thoughts and feelings melted away, and he shook silently with laughter until he heard a voice behind him.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" He turned around to see Tohru standing on the porch behind him (he hadn't actually walked that far, just complained a lot about it). She looked worried... About his sanity maybe? Probably not, that wouldn't be like Tohru.

"Tohru, Tohru, come here," Kyo had stopped laughing, but was grinning like a five year old who had some incredible secret. He tried to wipe the smile off his face, he didn't want to act like a giddy idiot, but he couldn't- Everything was suddenly hilarious.

He started to chuckle at Tohru's confused look, and suddenly he realized: If he could stand out here in the rain and enjoy it, he could tell Tohru how he felt about her. Anything was possible, right?

"Kyo-kun, it's raining, you'll catch a cold if you stand outside for too long." Catching a cold was the last thing on Kyo's mind, so Kyo just covered his mouth to stifle his laughter- He was getting strangely (but not unpleasantly) lightheaded from his uncontrollable chuckles.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, but then just let out a, loud "Ha!" and dissolved into giggles again. "Dammit," he laughed under his breath, "I'm acting like a twelve year old girl." He didn't want to act like a twelve year old girl, but this was beyond his control.

"Kyo-kun...?" Tohru's voice was even more uncertain now, and now she sounded like she _was_ worried about his sanity. "Is... Is something wrong?"

That made Kyo laugh out loud again. He pinched his eyes shut to stop them from tearing up and shook his head, he was trying to convey that nothing was wrong. Tohru didn't seem to understand, though, because she walked over to him, despite the rain, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyo-kun, what's the matter?"

Kyo suddenly stopped laughing, he realized to an extent that this was serious. However, a large grin was still spread over his face. He opened his eyes and gazed into Tohru's worried ones. "Everything," he said, "is perfect." With that, and while wondering why he didn't do this sooner, Kyo grabbed Tohru around the waist with one arm, and pulled her toward him in the sudden, no explanation way only he would; He put his free hand on the back of Tohru's head, surprisingly gently for how he had just acted, and pressed his lips to hers.

However inexperienced in kissing Kyo was (that would be very), it didn't seem to matter. Tohru didn't pull away, on the contrary, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and it suddenly occurred to Kyo that they were having one of those passionate, in-the-rain kisses that were always in movies.

Kyo pulled away (they had to come up for air sometime) and looked at Tohru, who was blushing profusely. "I love you, Tohru," he told her. He should have had this idea when the Curse was first broken. He put his arm that wasn't around her waist around her shoulders, and Tohru rested her head against his chest.

Kyo's heart leaped when she murmured, "I love you too, Kyo-kun." They stood pleasantly for a few minutes until Tohru sneezed. Kyo laughed again and let go of her so they could walk back to the house.

He took her hand when they started back to the house and he said, "Sorry to make you come out in the rain," without actually being too sorry. "I hope you don't get sick."

Tohru's face gained another shade of red when she replied, "It would be worth it if I did."

--

Back inside, Kyo was still grinning as he got Tohru and himself each a towel to dry off with. He met Tohru back in the living room and handed the towel to her and planted a kiss on her lips, unfortunately at the same time Shigure chose to walk into the room.

"Kyo, where's my- Oh my god!" When Shigure walked into the living room, his eyes widened and his face became comically over-scandalized. "Kyon! Are you deflowering our precious flower?!"

Kyo glared at Shigure and proceeded to start drying his hair off, wishing that he was still out in the rain.

"What, oh what, has gotten you in such a lascivious mood?!"

"It must be the rain." Kyo shook his head and, with another glare at Shigure, pulled Tohru into a standing position, taking her hand and half leading, half dragging the embarrassed teen out of the room. "C'mon," he muttered to her, "let's get you away from this pervert."

--

Done! This was really just fluffy mush, but I happen to like it. I really like when characters go into hysterical/uncontrollable fits of laughter (see my "And Then There Were None" story for more of Kyo hysterically laughing) so that's basically why Kyo did. Also a lot of emotions and stuff for him, so, yeah... Please give me prompts or ideas/requests if you have them! Thanks for reading!


	4. Rain

Title: Rain  
Category: Romance  
Rating: K+  
Bonus Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (as usual), but I also don't own _Rain_, by Breaking Benjamin, nor any of the song titles I use.  
Enjoy! And I'm still open to prompts/suggestions.

_--_

_Take a photograph  
It'll be the last  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here_

Kyo sighed, and stared blatantly at Tohru, who was currently making dinner. He sat at the dinner table and tried to burn the picture of her in his mind. As far as he knew, this was the last night he was going to ever see Tohru. Graduation was over. It had been a week, and no one had come to put him in confinement, so it was really only a matter of time. He groaned and put his head in his arms. He didn't want to go.

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

"Kyo-kun, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" He looked up at the sound of Tohru's voice and saw she was staring at him with worry plain on her face. No, he wasn't alright at all. He was sick, in a sense anyway. However cliche it sounded, he was sick with worry. Confinement was going to be awful. He was going to be away from everyone he loved, mainly Tohru. And she didn't even know he felt that way.

"I'm fine," He said. He didn't want to worry her, but he was having a hard time pretending nothing was wrong. He didn't know if he should tell her. So he supposed he was lovesick too.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

A glance told him Tohru didn't believe a word he just said, but he didn't know any other way to convince her. "It's just the rain," he tried. She nodded uncertainly and went back to making dinner.

Kyo lay his head back on his arms, this time so he was staring out the window at the steadily falling rain. He was toying with the idea of telling Tohru how he felt. He _hmm_ed under his breath and the same thing went through his head that did every time he considered this- Every night since graduation. Whether she rejected him or not (_which she probably would_, he thought) he was still going to have to leave her. And when he did leave, he couldn't have her. Either way it was a loss.

_Is it you I want  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

Loss or not, he knew he was going to tell her. It was selfish of him, but a part of Kyo wanted Tohru to know how he felt. It would give him some closure, right? He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. Because of her nerves, he stood up too fast and knocked his knees into the table.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, what was that? Are you okay?" Tohru whirled around to face him again- His blunder wasn't exactly quiet.

_Safe to say from here  
You're getting closer now  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

"I'm fine," Kyo assured her again while he rubbed his knees.

"Are you sure? That sounded like it hurt." Tohru fidgeted with the spoon in her hand and bit at her bottom lip.

"Yes," He snapped. Kyo saw Tohru's concerned expression crumpled into hurt before she turned back around, and mumbled, "Oh, sorry, of course you are."

What was he _doing_? Why would be be irritable with her _now_? "Tohru," he tried to keep any irritation out of his voice- It all would have been directed at himself, but she wouldn't know that. He didn't want to upset her, not now.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

"Tohru," he repeated and walked over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and held onto her upper arms like he was afraid she would run away. "I'm sorry."

"O-Okay." For some reason her face was flushing, but admittedly, Kyo's was almost doing the same. The two never stood this close, he could see every detail of her beautiful face. Her big brown eyes had tiny flecks of gold in them, she had an almost invisible line of freckles going across her nose, and a lock of hair was hanging in front of her face. He brushed it away and Tohru's blush deepened.

"I have something important to tell you." While he stared at her, it seemed like everything was going to be fine. Things were going to be fine, right? "I'm in love with you." It came out as a whisper, but Tohru heard him. Doubts suddenly seized his mind- She wasn't answering. But when she did, he almost didn't want her to.

"Oh. Oh, Kyo-kun." Her face was unreadable, and her voice could either have been happy or upset. Panic made any thoughts but one impossible. She was going to apologize for not feeling the same way, he knew it. "I-I-"

"Kyo! Come here! Someone's at the door for you!" Shigure's voice made them both jump, and Kyo was almost grateful for this distraction. "I'll be right back." Kyo took a deep breath and let go of Tohru. He didn't look back to see her dumbfounded expression as he walked away.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

Kyo berated himself the whole way to the door. He shouldn't have said anything. Not a thing. She was in there trying to figure out how to let him down easy. However, when he saw who was at the door, he would have given anything to be back in that awkward situation.

"Hello, my dear monster." It was Akito. "It's time to go." Kyo stood for a minute, dumbfounded. He knew it was coming on some level, but didn't actually think of the moment he would be taken away. Being locked in a dark room forever? Sure, he had imagined it. Never being able to see Tohru, or anyone but Akito again? Of course, that was all he could think about. But the actual Akito coming and taking him away? He had just skipped over that part in his mind. The panic he felt when Tohru was stammering her answer was replaced with pure terror. Then he got his wits back and started shaking his head.

"I can't leave."

Akito smirked visibly at Kyo's refusal and said, "Hatori, if you would, go fetch him." Kyo backed away from the doctor when he stepped into the house at Akito's command, but it was no use. Hatori grabbed him by the arm, and Akito said, "There, now don't struggle," and how could he? He had to let himself be dragged out of the house, and couldn't resist enough to get Hatori to let him go.

The black car parked in the drive way was like the seal on his envelope of fate. Akito opened the car door and Kyo shut his eyes, like it would block out the inevitable or something. Until...

"Kyo-kun?" Kyo dug his heels into the ground when he heard Tohru's voice. "Shigure-san, where did Kyo-kun go?"

"Tohru-kun, I think it would be best if you just stay inside."

"Why? What happened to... Kyo-kun?!" He was still trying to resist Hatori when he turned his head and saw Tohru running toward him.

_To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all_

"Let go of me!" Now it suddenly seemed important that he got to Tohru. She had rejected him (that's what Kyo assumed), but now she was trying to get him, and her face was all he could see. He had stopped noticing the rain pouring down on him, or the tight grip Hatori had on him. Even his impending doom vanished from his mind. But he couldn't break Hatori's grip, or even get the doctor to meet his eyes.

"You stupid girl, you can't stop this. Shigure, keep her away." Kyo's glance flickered to Shigure, whose face was conflicted as he grabbed Tohru's arms and held her back.

"N-no! Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tears were running down her face, and her voice was thick. "Kyo-kun, I- I love you, too!" That was all Kyo needed to get his strength back. He half believed it was a dream as he shook free of Hatori at last and growled, "I said let go of me, dammit!"

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all_

Tohru was sobbing with her eyes closed at that point, so she didn't see Kyo break free or run toward her. When he crashed into her and wrapped his arms around her, the three of them- Shigure included, because he was still holding onto Tohru. But the moment they regained balance, Shigure must have let go, because Tohru put her arms around him, too.

"Don't leave, Kyo-kun," Tohru mumbled into the crook of his neck.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

"I won't," Kyo whispered, and he knew it was true.

At the same time, he heard Shigure say, "Well look at that. It's broken." Kyo didn't have to around to know he meant the Curse. He could hear Akito yelling something (He sounded furious), and Hatori trying to calm him down (although it seemed half hearted), but he didn't need to hear anything like that to know the Curse was finally broken.

The proof was in his arms.

_Rain rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

"Kyo-kun!" Kyo looked down at Tohru, whose own face was titled up toward him. It was shining with a smile now instead of tears. "It is broken! It's... What's wrong?" Tohru's smile faltered and she reached her hand up and brushed it against Kyo's cheek. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

Kyo smiled through the tears and held Tohru tighter.

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

He bent his head down and kissed Tohru gently on the lips. As he did, he was aware that the rain had stopped falling and he could feel the warm sun on the back of his neck. He rested his forehead against Tohru's and told her, "Everything is perfect." The former Cat knew he had never said anything truer in his life.

_All the world is waiting for the sun._


	5. April Showers Bring May Flowers

Title: April Showers Bring May Flowers  
Category: General/Romanceish  
Rating: K+  
A/N: I don't like this one quite as much as the last one, because this isn't really romance or anything, but it's alright I suppose. Enjoy! And I'm still open to prompts/suggestions.

--

It was raining. The sky was opened, and water was falling from the clouds. Some may have called it a miracle, but Kyo Sohma regarded it as a weather pattern the world would have been better without. So, some may have asked if they saw him on April 30th, why he was staring out the window at the allegedly useless rain. It was simple, actually. He wanted to be the first to know when it stopped.

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun! Guess what day it is tomorrow!" Kyo didn't turn around to face the girl who was talking to him. He would just end up glaring at Tohru or snapping at her and hurting her feeling. She should know to stay away from him by now.

"Saturday," he grunted.

"Well... Yes..." Tohru faltered for a heartbeat, but continued quickly. "But it's also May first!" Kyo shrugged and glowered out at the gloomy day. _Stop raining already_, he thought.

"You're predictably surly, Kyon," Shigure laughed. "Be nice to Tohru-kun. What's so special about the first of May?" Kyo did turn to glare at the novelist. He wasn't being mean, he was actually avoiding getting cross with her.

"April showers bring May flowers," Tohru sing-songed. "If it's not raining, Yuki-kun and I are going to look and see if any flowers are blooming. Will you come, too, Kyo-kun?" Kyo's gaze flicked over to Tohru. She was smiling, oblivious to his bad mood, and she looked like she actually wanted him to come, so how could he say no?

"Whatever," Kyo sighed. He didn't actually want to go anywhere with the Rat, but he couldn't refuse Tohru.

--

The next day the rain had stopped, and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were off on their flower-finding expedition. The day after rain was almost as bad as the actually thing. The pavement smelled like wetness, everything was damp and muddy, and Kyo didn't have all his strength back, but he still left the house with his worst enemy and Tohru on some, in his opinion, ridiculous quest. The flowers weren't going to magically start blooming because it was the first of May.

Tohru took a hand of each of the boys as they started down the sidewalk, and Kyo narrowed his eyes at the Rat. If Yuki wasn't there, she would only be holding _his_hand. Tohru was chattering happily as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Mom and I used to do this if it rained on the last day of April," she told them. Kyo suddenly felt guilty about not wanting to come with before, of course he would if Tohru mentioned that she used to do this with her dead mother. He sighed softly and looked down at the ground half-heartedly. As he expected, he didn't see any flowers that had magically bloomed overnight.

"Did you two usually see many flowers, Honda-san?" Yuki, the polite one as always, asked.

Tohru laughed. "Not really. We usually just looked because of the rhyme." Well, that was a bit of a relief. At least Kyo knew Tohru wasn't completely stupid and through April showers immediately brought May flowers.

"Look!" Tohru gasped like a happy little kid and pointed to a tiny rosebush in someone's front yard that Kyo would have walked right past on any other day. She knelt down in front of it, and in doing so pulled Kyo down with her- They were still holding hands. "See? It's flowering." And it was. Small, red rosebuds had formed on the bush. While it probably didn't happen overnight, Kyo couldn't bring himself to point that out.

Yuki knelt down next to them as well and Kyo realized Tohru must have let go of his hand to point. Even though the act was probably coincidental, Kyo couldn't help but feel a little triumphant.

_Take that_, Rat, he thought. _She's holding _my_ hand_. To be honest, Kyo wasn't sure how Yuki felt about Tohru, but he was still considering this a victory, however slight.

"It's beautiful," Tohru said, and Kyo looked away from the roses and at her shining face. "Yeah," he agreed softly so Yuki couldn't hear him, but he wasn't really looking at the flowers anymore. Well, he was looking at _a_ flower.

As he knelt uncomfortably in the wet mud next to Tohru and the other person, who he hated, he decided- with a quick look down at his and Tohru's hands that were still clasped together- that this expedition didn't turn out so bad at all.


	6. Oh, This Summer Rain :I:

Title: Oh, This Summer Rain (I) (There will be another rain story involving summer vacation)  
Category: Fluff (I am now making this a category. Seriously...)/Romanceish  
Rating: K  
A/N: Are there deer in Japan? Oh well, if not, let's pretend they are. The description of the path (Minus the cave part) is a replica of a place I've hiked before, so if it's not true to the landscape of Japan (which I know nothing about) then that's why. Sorry. Enjoy!

--

"Are you okay?" Kyo tried to hide a grin as he stared down at the hopeless girl on the ground in front of him.

"I... I'm fine. I'm sorry for slowing you down." It was obvious that Tohru was falling into a small pit of despair as a result of being such a burden. She sat up and hung her head, but looked up when Kyo started laughing . "What's so funny?"

He couldn't help it, Tohru was just so funny. He and Shihsou were going on their annual three-day long camping trip on property that actually wasn't Sohma owned, and Shishou had told Kyo if he wanted to ask Tohru along, he could. Of course, he liked spending time with Tohru and as she had never been camping before, she was enthusiastic about tagging along. So of course, when Kyo was going to go on the hike through the forest he always did the second night there (They had gone on this trip many, many times, so the two basically had a routine), Tohru had asked if she could come.

Kyo should have foreseen the troubles that would arise. Tohru wasn't very skilled at walking normally, and her being on an uneven, mostly uphill path was a recepie for disaster. She had fallen down what seemed like every few steps since they started out. Not to mention, it was cloudy out, so Kyo was trying to hurry them along before it started raining.

"Nothing," he said between laughs. "It's just... You don't have to look so upset. You always fall down a lot. You're not really slowing me down too much, anyway." If was obvious he wasn't helping much, so he shut up and held out a hand to Tohru. She took it and he pulled her up. She caught her breath for a minute, and Kyo picked a twig out of her hair. _How did she even manage that?_ He thought.

"Are you sure you're alright to keep going? We can go back if you want." Kyo really didn't think she would last another mile, but Tohru shook her head. Her brown eyes were already shining with determination again.

"No, I can keep up. I'll do my best!" Kyo shrugged and they started off again. Before he knew it, Kyo himself was panting, too. He must not have been as in shape as he thought. Well, he thought that until...

"Kyo-kun, why are we going off the path?" Kyo turned to see Tohru looking almost longingly at the path that, in a few feet, started to go downhill.

"I just want to show you something." He was pretty sure this was the right spot. Kyo had a sudden vision of them being lost in the forest, but after leading a somewhat reluctant Tohru (She didn't complain outloud, but then again she never did about anything) through the trees they reached the spot Kyo was looking for.

Tohru gasped in delight and Kyo smiled. The two had walked a long way to reach the top of the hill they were climbing and now the whole land was laid out before them. They could see for what seemed like miles and there were no cars or civilization, just trees and a river and peace and quiet.

"Look, Kyo-kun! There's some deer!" Tohru pointed down at the river and Kyo quickly grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from toppling over the edge of the cliff.

"Careful," he warned her, but Tohru just giggled.

"I won't fall," She said, and actually sounded confident.

"Yeah, right. Like you don't fall half the time you try to walk." But he was still smiling, until the reason he was more tired than usual became apparent. "Dammit, it's starting to rain," he growled when the first few drops hit him on the face. "C'mon, let's go." His good mood started depleteting, and he started pulling Tohru away from the cliff. He was hoping they could get back to the campsite before the heavy rain started, but, as per usual, Kyo had no such luck.

He glared up at the sky and Tohru let out a soft, "Oh no," when the clouds opened up and really let the earth have it.

Kyo growled idle threats at the weather under his breath the first time he tripped. The second time, he was starting to feel weaker than he had in a while. The third time, he stood up, resigned to himself that he wasn't going to be able to walk another whole mile, and said to Tohru through gritted teeth, ""I'm going to pretend I don't see you laughing."

Tohru quickly covered her mouth, but she wasn't doing too much to hide her giggles. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, but it's funny because now you're the one who's falling. Usually it's me."

"Ha ha." Kyo's voice didn't hold any amusement. Instead of starting to walk again, which was sure to just be a disaster, he glanced around and tried to get a hold on their location. "I think there's a cave somewhere around here. Do you want to just wait out the rain? I think it'll take just as long to walk back."

"Ah, um, alright."

"What's wrong?" Tohru sounded nervous when she agreed.

"It's just... I've never been in a cave before. Don't animals and things live inside of them?" Kyo didn't really want to clarify what Tohru meant by 'and things,' so he just shook his head and grinned fleetingly.

"Don't worry," he assured her.

--

Indeed, there was nothing for Tohru to worry about. The cave was only about ten feet deep and just tall enough for Kyo and Tohru to walk into. Kyo sank down on the ground with a relieved sigh- he was afraid they weren't going to be able to find it, since it was off the beaten trail a bit- and Tohru sat beside him.

Kyo leaned his head back against the cool cave wall and closed his eyes. He wasn't planning on falling asleep, but he thought he could get his strength back faster if he rested his eyes. "Sorry that this turned into such an ordeal," he mumbled. His limbs were feeling heavier the longer he sat there, but at least he wasn't making a fool of himself.

"Oh, it's still fun." Tohru sounded like her usual self, even though she was probably a little disappointed about the way things were turning out.

"If this weather keeps up, we might have to cut the trip short. Sorry." Kyo was finding it harder and harder to keep himself upright and by the end of his sentence his head had fell so it was resting on Tohru's shoulder. If he had the strength, he might have moved, but this was actually kind of pleasant.

Besides, Tohru didn't seem to mind. In fact, all she said was, "Kyo-kun, you're making me sleepy..." Her yawn was the last thing Kyo heard before he drifted off to sleep.

--

Kazuma put down his book as he heard the rain cease to beat on the top of the tent and glanced at his watch. "Oh my," he said under his breath. It had been an hour and a half since the rain started and Tohru and Kyo hadn't returned. He hadn't even noticed the time pass. Well, that's what books did to you. But he did think he had to go and find the two teens.

Kyo was in no shape to do anything during bad weather, and he just hoped he had the sense to find shelter for Tohru and himself.

He knew the way Kyo hiked and also knew of a few places he might be. He was a little worried, as any good parent would be, but he knew Kyo- although he didn't always seem it- was responsible and would most definitely look out for Tohru. But he was still concerned that the two might be stranded somewhere.

So he struck out on the trails and went to look for them.

--

Once Kazuma had looked almost everywhere, he was starting to think that Kyo and Tohru had either walked a different route, or were already back at the campsite. He only had one other place in mind, a cave he and Kyo had discovered on their first camping trip.

He fought his way through the various bushes and things that blocked his way, all the while thinking he should have changed out of his usual kimono, until he could see the mouth of the cave.

"Ah, there you-" Kazuma shut up immediately when he caught sight of the scene in front of him. He just couldn't bear to interrupt or disturb this.

Tohru was lying on her side, curled up with a serene look on her face, and her arms were closed snugly around an orange cat. Kazuma smiled and leaned in carefully to verify what he thought he could hear. He would swear later that Kyo was purring.


	7. Oh, This Summer Rain :II:

Title: Oh, This Summer Rain (II)  
Category: Suspense(?)/Um... I can't really remember the word... Action maybe? Eh.  
Rating: T  
A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I haven't really been creative lately. I apologize!! This has been in my mind for a while and I hope I did it justice on paper.. Er... The screen... Whatever.  
Enjoy, please!

--

"Tohru, for the love of god, _sit back down_!" Kyo grabbed Tohru's wrist and pulled her down so she was sitting safely in her seat instead of leaning over the side of the speeding boat. The teen then proceeded to moan and wrap his arms around his churning stomach. If he made it out of this horrible situation alive, Kyo vowed that he would never step off dry land again.

This was so wrong, so unfair, he was a cat for goodness sake! How did he end up sitting on the floor of a boat (all the seats were taken before he could claim one, naturally), which was on the water, a thing Kyo despised, in the middle of a thunder storm off all things? Kyo closed his eyes, wished he could travel back in time to avoid the whole situation, and silently blamed Shigure.

If it wasn't for the stupid Dog, Kyo would still be sitting inside where is was warm and dry...

_"All right, vacationers!" Kyo looked up from where he was lying on the couch to glare at an all-too-peppy Shigure entering the room. "It's time for some fun, some adventure, some excitement!" It was bad enough that Kyo was forced to be on a vacation with all the people he hated (i.e. Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, Shigure, Yuki) but now Shigure was talking about "fun" and "adventure." What adventurous things were there to do on a rainy day, anyway?_

_"What do you have in mind, Sensei?" Not bothering to look at the person speaking now, Haru, Kyo closed his eyes again and tried- to no avail- to tune out the people around him._

_"We're going..." Shigure then paused and was either trying to be dramatic or trying to think up an idea on the spot, "On a boat ride!"_

_"Really?" Tohru gasped. "I've never been on a boat before!"_

_"We have a boat?" Yuki._

_"Fun!!" Momiji. You could just hear the double-exclamation points in his voice._

_Idiots! They were all idiots- Except for Tohru, who was just niave._

_"It's storming out there," Kyo took it upon himself to be the voice of reason. "You're supposed to stay out of the water during thunder storms. We'd all die."_

_"Kyo, you're dreary as usual. We'll be fine."Shigure's confident, I-know-best voice was really pissing Kyo off. Fine, they could go out and get struck by lightning. He on the other hand would stay away from the nearby lake. "So, c'mon everyone, the boat is in the lake!"_

_Kyo stayed put while he heard the sounds of everyone else leaving. He was convinced he would be able to stay away from the damned lake, but that wasn't his fault. The rain had slowed down his thinking ability so he couldn't have seen what was coming next..._

_"Kyo-kun, you're not coming with us?" Kyo still might have been able to stay inside the house where it was safe, warm, and dry, and he might have avoided the resulting disaster of going on the boat trip if he hadn't opened his eyes and looked at Tohru to tell her that no way in a million years was he going to go outside. But as soon as he looked into Tohru's big brown eyes, all of his conviction about staying home left him._

_He couldn't disappoint her; it just wasn't possible. He loved her, what could he do but give in?_

_"Fine, I'm coming."_

And now, stuck on this living hell cleverly disguised as boating, Kyo was just trying not to hurl and add to his misery. No one even noticed that he was writhing in pain on the floor.

"Isn't this fun, guys?" Kyo barely caught Shigure's words, but they made him feel even sicker. He let out another low moan and prayed to any god that would hear him that they would reach the shore soon.

"Kyo-kun, do you want me to ask Shigure to go back to land?" At least one person cared about him. Tohru sounded genuinely concerned, but Kyo just shook his head. He didn't want her to fall overboard or something when she went to ask Shigure something. They were too far back in the boat to be heard from the front unless Tohru moved.

But Tohru must not have seen him, because she stood up.

"Tohru, it's fine, just sit back-" And then three things happened at the same time.

Tohru took a small step.

She started losing her balance.

The boat hit a bump in the water.

The next scene seemed to play out in slow motion: Tohru's feet flew out from under her, a flash of lightning lit up her panicked face, and she toppled over the side.

"Tohru! _Tohru!_" Kyo ignored another wave of nausea and shot up. "_Ohgodohgod, Tohru!_"

He heard the others yelling, felt Shigure cut the boat's engine, struggled to keep his own balance, and ran to the side of the boat, gripping the edge. He tried to see any sign of Tohru in the stormy water, but it was too dark.

_What if she hit her head? Is she strong enough to swim in this? Dammit, she doesn't remember to breathe! _Kyo's thoughts raced and he attempted to keep calm, but it wasn't working. He couldn't see her, where was she?!

Then, briefly, lighting illuminated the area, but however brief the light, it was enough. He caught sight of a streak of pink in the water some ways off: Tohru's ribbon. Without a second thought, Kyo dove over the side of the boat.

The second he hit the ice cold water, Kyo's whole body screamed in protest. If sitting on the water was bad, being inside it was a thousand times worse, but Kyo couldn't concentrate on that, he had to save Tohru.

He was a strong swimmer, he just hated it, but he thought he was going to drown the whole time he swam in the direction he saw the ribbon. He kept swimming, a feeling of dread growing in his stomach with ever stroke. What if her ribbon had blown off and she was somewhere else?

But, thankfully, Kyo finally saw, through spots that were forming in front of his eyes, Tohru bobbing in the water. She didn't move when he gently put his arm around her to begin to pull her back to the boat. He was trying his best to not get too close to her, transforming into a cat would kill them both, but it was proving harder and harder to keep a hold of Tohru and swim with every passing second.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kyo was sure he was swimming in the wrong direction. His arms and legs felt like lead, and Tohru hadn't even stirred. He was terrified that she was-

"He's here, he's right here! Help me pull them up- He has Tohru!" Who was talking? Kyo couldn't tell. His vision was swimming and he the spots in front of his eyes were getting bigger and bigger. He was vaguely aware of someone grabbing him under the arms and pulling him upwards.

Then nothing.

--

The next thing Kyo knew was that he was warm and dry. For a moment he didn't know how that happened and he didn't care. He just let himself enjoy the sensation of _not_ being wet. But there was something else he should have been worrying about, wasn't there...?

"Tohru!" His eyes snapped open and he sat up, and regretted it instantly. His head throbbed and everything spun in front of him before he could register where he was. He got a few things: Living room. Couch. Tohru watching him.

Wait... Tohru?!

"Kyo-kun, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Kyo blinked a few times and turned his head so he was looking at the anxious girl next to him. What was going on? Shouldn't she be the one laying on the couch, and he be the one saying thank goodness?

Kyo sank back down and groaned, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I fell off the boat," at least she sounded embarrassed about that, "and... And Yuki-kun said you came in after me, Kyo-kun. Then someone gave me CPR and I woke up, and we came back to the house... And I'm fine." Tohru smiled softly, but she still looked like she had something to say.

After a short pause, Kyo said, "Uh, okay, good. Is there anything else?" He hadn't even registered anything she said, he was so relieved.

"Ah, yes... Kyo-kun, you jumped in the water to save me, even though you hate water?"

Kyo was confused. Why was she even asking that? Why _wouldn't_ he go in the water after her? "Of course I did. I would do anything for you."

"You... Really?" Tohru's eyes filled with tears momentarally, and Kyo's face reddened when he realized he had said that out loud.

"Well... Yeah... I mean... I..." He couldn't say he loved her out loud... Because that was the reason he would do anything for her. But maybe he could do something... He sat back up and took a few breaths quietly. Gosh, this was taking more courage than jumping over the side of a boat. He leaned in toward her and, before he could lose his nerve, brushed his lips against hers.

"That's, uh, why. I... y'know...?" What was wrong with him? His brain had turned to mush the second their faces got close, and now Kyo didn't even know what he was saying.

"Oh... me too..." Tohru had spoken barely above a whisper, but it was enough. Warmth flooded through Kyo and he wanted to kiss Tohru again, a real kiss this time, and he was going to, but-

"Kyo's awake! Kyo! Kyo! You're a hero!" Momiji bounded into the room and jumped onto the couch next to Kyo.

The moment was dead.

"Tohru," Kyo ignored the Rabbit and looked Tohru in the eyes, sincere about every word he was saying and trying to make the words as meaningful as possible, "let's never go on a boat again."


End file.
